


相性极好

by axrabbit



Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [1]
Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 全是相声演员
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 快乐小龙和快乐小诗.jpg
Relationships: 龙骑/诗人
Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606222
Kudos: 4





	相性极好

**Author's Note:**

> 快乐小龙和快乐小诗.jpg

一 诗人的自白   
龙诗

我原以为我是馋他的肠子，馋他的刺耐和连祷，后来我懂了，我大错特错，我是馋他的身子啊！  
龙骑士吃了6层易伤的样子真的好靓仔，躺在地上喊999的样子也很靓仔，boss上天龙血断了的样子也很靓仔，最最重要的是龙骑士那里很硬，太那个了，要把人家捅怀孕了嗷。  
我最近发现机工的钻头也很硬，打桩也很厉害，我馋了，但是只来得及跟人家说:我想你把野火打我里面，就被很硬的龙骑士拖走了。屁股很冷，我不喜欢在伊修加德野外露出，但是我没办法，我被威胁了，被很硬的那个东西，我可不想身体上被开一个血洞。  
“管好你的嘴，要是控制不住流水我就帮宁把它堵上。”  
可恶，听他这么说我真的要流水了，但还没等发大水就被堵上了，我上面的嘴被迫咬着很硬的枪，下面的嘴也咬着很硬的枪，实在是太硬了，我的身体早就完美地记住了那个形状，我被顶得受不了了，带着我的口水，龙骑枪哐当一下掉到地上，龙骑士很不满，把我的屁股扇得红了一片，我颤颤巍巍地呻吟，口水止不住地流，腿也站不住了，可又被那个很硬的东西楔在墙上，我觉得还是太冷了，所以我在翻白眼，早知道会有今天就不应该把下面的毛剃得干干净净。  
“亲爱的……啊……我的鸡巴要被冻掉了……我觉得我们……起码在九霄云舍……别……”  
龙骑士那个很硬的东西还是很火热的，不然我的屁股怎么会疯狂流水，我居然被自己的淫水冻到，寒风一吹我两腿间就冷得受不了，我只好哭哭啼啼地求他。  
“我受不了了……混蛋……呜”  
好心的龙骑士射了我一肚子，拢了拢我的衣服，尽量盖好我的下身，因为裤子实在是被撕碎得没法用了，然后抱紧了我把我抱回温暖的家，并发出恶毒的发言  
“你要鸡巴有什么用，用来被我操到失禁吗？给我夹紧你的屁股，不许漏出来一点我的东西，不然就把你按在院子里草。”  
我做得很好，精液一点都没有漏出来，龙骑士很满意，把枕头垫在我的腰下，再次把很硬的那个东西操进我的身体里，他一定是觉得我太冷了，用这个又硬又热的东西给我暖暖，有一说一非常管用，我很快就热起来，甚至有余力用小腿肚磨蹭龙骑士的背，然后被更用力地进入，我爽得满口胡话，什么操得太深了要怀孕了，骚穴要被操坏了，宝贝你好硬好大，龙骑士在我高潮的时候也不放过我，仿佛一个没有感情的打桩机器，我用力抓着他的背，下身失去了控制，一股一股地喷水，床单湿了一大块，这样下去不行，我浆糊一样的脑袋这么想，没爬出去五厘米就被扣着腰狠狠地撞到龙骑士很硬的东西上面，我的鸡巴颤抖着又射出一点稀薄的精水，龙骑士干脆把我翻起来抱在怀里，我没有力气了，硕大的龟头小幅度又快速地戳弄我的前列腺，我的肉穴痉挛着排出精液和肠液，我不禁想，为什么泡了这么久的水龙骑士的那个不会软？我的肩膀上被啃出不少牙印，这次玩得太大了，在我睡过去前我这么想。  
我醒了，我想龙骑士把好几天的存货全射我肚子里了，我爬不下床，我知道龙骑士也被我榨干了，他一副腰痛的样子让我忍不住调笑他，可我忘了龙骑士还有一个很硬的东西，我恨不得时光倒流，收回我的傻逼话，龙骑士很硬的那个东西隔着内裤顶着我，我的穴口还肿着，又冷又硬的东西摩擦着我的穴口，我真的不想刚睡醒就被迫用屁股擦枪，我虽然前面没存货了但是我后面还有水，不一会我的后穴泛起一股痒，内裤湿了一小块，没办法我用一种各位色情的姿势夹住那柄枪让他别乱动了。  
“好哥哥饶了我吧。”  
我表情不太好看，好在龙骑士收回了他的枪，可是又扒开了我的内裤，我不介意给他看我湿漉漉的穴口，我听到他不怀好意的笑声  
“我说过我要帮你堵住的吧？”  
“？？”  
臭龙骑真讨厌。

二 龙骑的决定  
诗龙 

“你有严重的性病？有病？有病？有病？”  
诗人骑在龙骑身上骂骂咧咧，不断扭着腰，硬挺的性器操得龙骑士的穴肉翻出来一点，又被插回去，把龙骑士草得服服帖帖，龙骑士还觉得诗人这幅模样怪好看的，好凶，好香。  
“真当老子鸡巴是摆设是不，傻逼？傻逼？傻逼？”  
诗人发狠掐着龙骑士的腰，顶得龙骑士胯骨生疼，龙骑士便忍不住边笑边呻吟  
“害……你屁股水那么多……我还以为你是女人呢……嗯”  
龙骑士被伺候得挺舒服的，诗人的性器很好的碾过他的前列腺，现在他就是快乐小龙骑，诗人还好心地给他打手冲，拉弓的手撸动着柱身，带茧子的拇指摩擦着马眼，诗人俯下身去舔弄龙骑士被草得梆硬的胸肌，用力啃上挺立的乳尖，龙骑士脸色酡红，呻吟了一声，射了诗人一手。  
“你怎么射得到处都是？臭弟弟？”  
“嗯……因为平时你的屁股吸得很紧……把我的精都吃下去了……哈……”  
诗人不爽地收紧手掌，挤蘑菇似的把龙骑士最后一点精液榨出来，再把一手的精液摸到龙骑士脸上，歇了一会把半软的性器抽出来，龙骑士没完全闭合的穴口流出不少白浊，诗人给自己撸了两下，又插进龙骑士的屁股里，龙骑士配合地娇喘了一声。  
“老子给你操是因为不想动，不是因为老子不行，懂不？懂不？懂不？”  
龙骑士突然觉得诗人太吵了，直起身子用嘴巴堵住诗人那张聒噪的嘴，诗人知道自己被嫌弃了，只能把火发在别处，操得龙骑士结实的大腿紧紧盘住诗人的窄腰，两条舌头缠得难舍难分，诗人难得吻得这么有侵略性，龙骑士也不吝和他互相伤害。  
龙骑士的爪不自觉的攀上诗人的肩，诗人又不亲他了，他又老想磨牙，只能把诗人得脖子啃得仿佛遭遇了狼群袭击。  
“你是不是狗，伊修加德土狗？”  
诗人抱怨道，龙骑士闻言哧哧地笑  
“那你平时是被狗日了。”  
“也不是不行，毕竟鸡巴又大又硬，脸也好看”  
龙骑士不满地绞了一下后穴，吸得诗人嘶了一声，作为反击，使力抽插了几下操得龙骑士腰都软了。  
“是不是鸡巴硬脸好看你都可以？”  
“有一说一，确实。”  
“那不行，得想办法把你阉了”  
诗人狠狠瞪了龙骑士一眼，发现龙骑士正极尽温柔地看着他，龙骑士突然这么恶心人地看过来差点把诗人吓萎，龙骑士土狗依鸟地靠在诗人怀里，含情脉脉地——  
“没关系，我会把你草舒服的，不要想什么钻头什么背刺，苍穹龙炎他不热吗？”  
“？神经病，你喊999的样子最靓仔哦。”  
诗人承认他有一点的心动，只是一点而已，只是十几年没有动过心而已，诗人深知两个傻叉在一起是不会有好结果的，但是他忘了傻叉是会互相吸引的，就像龙骑士的屁股正在卖力地吸着他的鸡巴，他永远不能抗拒这个快乐，以及，被龙骑士很硬的那个东西捅得流水，而另一个傻叉，正在盘算着怎么把干啥啥不行发情第一名的明恋对象阉了，比如把白金誓约的手镯做成锁精环，把鸽子蛋大小的戒指钉在诗人乳尖上。

三 这龙骑8能要了丢了吧  
龙诗

“我有一个问题疑惑很久了，既然你可以纷乱嘴臭，那你能不能纷乱手冲？”  
“……”  
“不生气不生气，不给傻逼留余地。”  
“*艾欧泽亚粗口，我要跟你个傻叉分手！”  
诗人极不冷静地分析，狠话一放，同心戒指倒是带得好好的。  
龙骑士倒是身心俱震瞳孔地震，下定决心痛改前非——他去找了自称恋爱一级带师的母胎solo忍者，说真的，去找忍者还不如去云海找莫古力，白猪都比他靠谱，忍者给了龙骑士一本《艾欧泽亚恋爱大全》上面甚至还有很多错印漏印，龙骑士如获至宝，拜读了十几遍视为圭臬，为什么忍者还单身，难道还不清楚吗？  
这一天，龙骑士跑遍了各大主城买材料，诗人问他为啥跑来跑去那么麻烦，龙骑士答曰:当然是为了省钱！在同个主城不用交税，价格也不一样，最重要的是——省钱才好养你啊！  
龙骑士露出了一个自认为朴实阳光事实上很扭曲的笑容，抽搐的嘴角无不彰显着动作的刻意，诗人被恶心到了，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心想这个逼今天吃错药了？  
接下来几天如此往复，诗人不得不怀疑，龙骑士的脑子里装了太阳海岸的海，此时由于地震引发了海啸，是汹涌的海水指导龙骑士的言行——不如说龙骑士根本没有脑细胞。  
龙骑士很迷茫，怎么跟书上说的不一样呃，诗人好冷淡，甚至看见他都硬不起来，难道口嗨也可以传染性病，这，就是诗人么？不对啊，那应该是我得了严重的病？  
龙骑士已经彻底被忍者弄傻了，他已经不是以前的龙骑士了，他的脑袋被背刺了有易伤，龙骑士把情况告诉了忍者，忍者仔细分析了问题，从头到尾，眼睛一闭一睁说我知道了，这是七年之痒，爱淡了腻了，你得弄些新花样！龙骑士心想我们在一起也妹有七年啊，但是最近上床频率显著减少，可是不是我提不动枪了是老婆不乐意和我doi啊，这是为什么呢？  
看来谈恋爱真的会让人变傻，龙骑士的智商遭受了毁灭痛击。  
“老婆，我有一样礼物送你！”  
诗人毫不客气地拿过来现场拆开，内心翻了个身白眼怕不是什么一整套精神小伙服饰。  
“？优o库保暖内衣？”  
“穿了保暖内衣，再也不怕在伊修加德冻掉鸡儿了！大师兄代言的哦！”  
啊这……诗人内心100匹陆行鸟狂奔而过，好土好土好土啊！！！！为什么以前撩他的时候高冷话少鸡儿梆硬，现在婚后憨批土狗鸡儿梆硬。  
被迫进入贤者模式的诗人，一撇嘴说该睡觉了，钻进被子里闭上眼睛，把脚脚怼龙骑怀里暖脚，龙骑士自然地把诗人抱进怀里，说我们明天去格里达尼亚新街看花吧，诗人哼了一声算答应了。  
诗人发现了龙骑士的《艾欧泽亚土味大全》，诗人把《艾欧泽亚土味大全》烧了，这邪典上的内容诗人害历历在目，给受害人诗人留下了心理阴影，龙骑士终于恢复了正常，诗人却耿耿于怀决定以其人之道还治其人之身，演老子？演戏我在行。  
“呐呐，这个人家打不开嘛，帮帮人家嘛~”  
龙骑士一阵恶寒，头皮发麻，一地鸡皮，明明穿了保暖内衣却还手脚发冷浑身冰凉，天知道诗人平常都是拿箭头直接削开瓶子的猛男，今天……恶心人？我们是龙骑士，我们不会怕。  
“？那哥哥来帮你检查身体？”  
“？”  
“？”  
龙骑士把诗人按在沙发上，剥掉了诗人很暖的保暖内衣，一双手在弹性的肌肤上游走，诗人结实的双腿缠住龙骑的腰，伸手搂住龙骑士的脖子去吻他的唇，诗人的舌尖掠过龙骑的口腔，要逃走的时候又被龙骑士卷住，这么喜欢撩人可不好，诗人像个树袋熊一样挂在龙骑士身上，嘴唇被亲得水润，龙骑士湿漉漉的手指揉开诗人穴口，很轻易地被吃进去一个指节，而诗人夹着腿用细嫩的大腿内侧给龙骑硬起来的鸡儿打飞机，才蹭了一会由于难度系数过高诗人懒得弄了，转而去揉龙骑士挺翘的屁股，手感上佳，龙骑士用手指抵着诗人穴道里那块不一样的地方，划着圈按揉，很快穴肉就变得又湿又软，讨好地吸着龙骑士骨节分明的手指，诗人感觉屁股又麻又酸，快感顺着脊椎往上窜，嘴唇开合两下往龙骑士耳朵里吐热气  
“好哥哥给我治治水吧。”  
可龙骑士只是指奸诗人的屁股，捅得汁水泛滥，拥有专业素养的龙骑解释道  
“我突然觉得堵不如疏，毕竟以前老是治水失败。”  
诗人把头靠在龙骑士的肩膀上呜咽着，诗人敢肯定他会被手指插到高潮，咕啾咕啾的水声越来越大，诗人扭动着腰小声咒骂着龙骑士傻逼，前面流的水把龙骑士的小腹都打湿了，好在龙骑士没打算那么干，手指退出来时还带出了一道淫液，扶着勃起的鸡巴整根没入，突然被塞满的感觉让诗人濒临高潮，脚趾蜷缩着，穴肉拼命吸住龙骑士的性器，龙骑士反而狠狠地破开肉壁，反复顶弄诗人的靶心，来不及咽下的涎水顺着露出的一小截舌尖流下来，诗人高潮了，喉咙里发出黏糊糊的声音，每被操一下，铃口都涌出一股腺液，被龙骑士操得舒服了像只撒娇的奶猫似的，带着鼻音说喜欢龙骑士这个全艾欧泽亚加上


End file.
